Vetkin
Vetkin is a Zen Master of the Serpent Clan. Background Opinions about Vetkin, Lord Garrin's chief aide, fall into two camps; some say he is a useless wastrel who lazes around the keep, flirting with chambermaids and admiring his tattoos in the mirror. Others claim he's the cleverest man in the province, controlling all the accounts and makes himself wealthy while Lord Garrin is busy in the field. Vetkin is a young slender man blessed with good looks, quick on his feet and well-trained in the twin sai he carries. He never seems to lift a finger, but each year he wins the Harvest-day foot-race. Rumors of a dark past never seem to touch him - a wink and a ready smile always seem to banish any doubts about his loyalty. Vetkin's true tale is one of riches to rags, and then back to riches again. He was born the youngest son of a noble, and after all his elder brothers had been married off and been given their share of the estate, Vetkin was left with nothing. So at the age of 14, he left home and traveled north, taking with him only a sword, a blanket, and the clothes on his back. He spent his first few years on the road stealing horses and sacks of grain and then selling them back at an inflated price during times of shortage. His exploits soon caught the attention of the Night Brothers, a local thieves' guild, which eventually kidnapped Vetkin and forced him to take a six-hour initiation. Naturally, Vetkin passed the test and was soon inducted into their ranks. While the Night Brothers helped forge his skills as a thief, they also reintroduced Vetkin to the ways of nobility so that he may one day live a better life than the one that fate had dealt him. Soon, Vetkin was taken in by Lord Garrin, where he now lives a happy life managing his accounts and settling his disputes, the latter of which he does with his trusty sai. Battle Gear Trivia *Vetkin is the fastest unit in the game. *He appears in Kenji's Journey if the player chooses the middle path going to Swan's pool regardless if Kenji is in the Dragon/Serpent path. If Kenji is in the Dragon's Path,he appears on a horse and becomes angry at the mess Kenji did for killing the Lotus and tries to kill him. On the other hand, if Kenji is in the Serpent's path, after the Dragon peasants runs away from the butcher(Kenji), Vetkin goes to him, happily rejoicing that the Serpent has return, and Kenji must protect him in order for Vetkin to become available on further missions. *Vetkin has 450 HP. Gallery Serpent Hero Vetkin.jpg|Vetkin Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Like a shadow"'' *''"In a flash"'' *''"QUICKLY!"'' *''"SWIFTLY!"'' *''"Movin'"'' *''"Fast as I can!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Like lightning!"'' *''"Sneak and destroy!"'' *''"Let's do it!"'' *''"Strike fast!"'' *''"Careful now..."'' *''"Swift and quick!"'' Quotes (Kills) * "Die, villain" * "Squeal, pig!" * "Surprise!" * "Pleasing" * "Like a stuck pig!" * "What was that?" Quotes (Heal) * "Thanks" Category:Zen Masters Category:Serpent Unit Category:Serpent Clan